Anticipation
by captainme
Summary: How long can Ana resist him? Just how much can she take before she snaps and there's no going back... Ana's POV. JackAna. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I sighed. I hated this job. In a way it was good, because I knew I wasn't being treated differently because of my gender, he didn't think I was weaker then the men. But I still bloody hated doing it. One of the most pointless and time consuming things to do aboard a ship. Moving bloomin' crates around the hold.

He was planning another raid, wanting as much room down here as possible so we could take as much as possible. There wasn't much left down here as it was, so I was by myself while the others prepared. I didn't mind that, I prefer doing my jobs alone whenever I can, means I don't have to put up with stupid assholes staring at my chest the entire time or asking me pointless questions in hopes that they'll get into my pants. They're more likely to become a eunuch if they're not careful. No, it wasn't being alone doing the most pointless job that bothered me. Truth be known, I didn't know what was bothering me.

I grunted as I took hold of a heavy crate full of some form of liquid that wasn't rum. Oh no, that liquid would never be stashed away at the back of the hold where he couldn't get to it easily. I don't make the most ladylike sounds as I do my jobs, but then, I'm not exactly ladylike am I?

Oh sure, I was once a snivelling little girl that dreamt of marriage and babies and a home. I was naive back then. But that's not me anymore, that hasn't been me for a very long time. I think, roughly, it's been seven years since I last wore a dress. It was a wedding dress, actually. My father had been planning to sell me on to some rich developer. The rich developer was fifty, fat and utterly disgusting, and I couldn't stand the thought of having to spend out my days with him. Sure, if I'd have been luckily, he would've died before me but the likes of him never die out quickly do they. They stick around for as long as possible like vermin.

Sighing, I take a step back and look at what I've done so far. Then I move to change round some of the crates. This job is like doing a jigsaw without the picture to help. You have to find where each crate fits the best, to take up as little room as possible. That's what takes up the time, you see.

I pause as I hear the heavy clunk of boots on the stairs, coming down towards me. I don't need to turn around to see who it is. The way the footsteps sound on the wooden stairs is enough to alert me which person has come to bother me.

"Can I help you, Captain?" I'm really not in the mood to be bothered today. Everything is ticking me up the wrong way; the smallest thing might make me snap. And if I do that, I'll end up in the brig missing the whole thing. And I love battles. Best way to get out all that pent up anger and frustration you don't realize you have.

He doesn't reply. I just hear the swagger of his steps come closer. I'm already starting to wish he would go away, leave me alone to do the rest of the job he'd trusted me with. There's not much left to do. Three or four crates.

I move forward, beginning to shift another box. I haven't turned to greet him, and he hasn't said a word to me. I feel his eyes boring into my back, watching my every move as I work. That's another thing I can't stand. People watching me. Drives me up the wall.

"Sir?" I say, as I shove the box into a hole. Perfect fit.

I stand admiring the work I've done so far as I hear his steps come closer to me, so he's standing directly behind me. I want to turn, to ask him what he wants but I don't. We stand there, neither of us moving.

His hands go to my shoulders, as though he's going to give me a massage. Immediately my muscles tense up, like they're protecting themselves. His mouth moves to my ear, his voice lower then normal.

"You're tense, Maria. You need to relax." How the hell am I supposed to relax? The heavy feel of his hands on my shoulders are doing strange things to me, and I don't understand it. My heart has sped up to an alarming rate, like it's nervous or anticipating something. I don't move or respond.

Slowly he takes one of his hands from my shoulder, and lets his fingers run up the side of my neck. They're cool compared to my skin, which has heated so much it feels like its burning. His fingers reach to just below my earlobe, brushing ever so slowly across a sensitive spot I have there, and I can't stop the shiver. I can feel the goosebumps all over my skin; having risen from this simple attention he is giving my neck.

He lowers his mouth and ghosts his lips where his fingers had been moments before. Seriously, if he keeps this up, my heart is going to explode it's beating so fast. My mind is screaming at me, telling me to turn around and slap the hell out of him but somehow I can't bring myself to move.

Then, all too soon for my bodies liking it would seem, he takes a step back removing his hands from my body. When he speaks again, his voice is of the same volume as before, but it's changed in a way. And I can't put my finger on what it is.

"Battle is in six hours or so. Get some rest. You're going to need it." With that he turns and walks out of the hold, away from me.

I let out the shaky breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, feeling slightly dizzy. "Get a hold of yourself woman." I say to myself, shaking my head as though to clear my thoughts. The goosebumps are still on my skin, which still feels as though it's on fire. I take a few deep breaths; trying to compose myself, and then carry on finishing the job I'd been given.

No one likes to leave a job that's been started, unfinished. Do they?

* * *

A/N Reviews are nice :o)

Disclaimer: Disney owns Jack Sparrow... Damn them!


	2. Chapter 2

I hissed as I put the pressure on. Bloody bloody wounds. Who made them hurt so much? Sighing I tried to look at it. It was right on my shoulder blade, and I hadn't seen the blow coming. Well, how could I when the man was stood behind me, waiting for me to be distracted before trying to slice me open. Honestly, if your going to stab someone at least stab them properly, instead of just making stupid wounds that I can't get to!!!

I groaned in frustration as I felt the blood trickle down my back. I think the twisting to try and get to the wound was simply making it worse. Taking the blood soaked towel off my shoulder, I squeeze it out before throwing it on the pile by my feet. The fucker had sliced me good. I'd been sat there for the best part of an hour, missing the celebrations out on deck. Yes, I could quite easily ask someone to help me. Yes, that may have been the best idea. But, I don't like asking for help, so… I haven't. I'll suffer in silence until I'm drained.

I roll my eyes as I hear the cheer. Captain's obviously making his famous, 'I'm pissed as a drunkard and rich as a king' speech. Oh what a shame I'm missing it. Please note the sarcasm.

Smiling I think back to the past hour or so. That has to have been one of the best raids we've had in ages. Had those idiots really thought that they were going to win? I do love it when they put up a fight. It's much more exciting then when they simply go, 'ahh! Oh no, pirates, let's surrender and make their lives boring.' The adrenaline rush when you see them rolling out their guns, their men stood on their deck with their swords at the ready, determined to save the worthless crap they have aboard, that's what it's really all about. Knowing that there's going to have to be a fight makes winning oh so much more worthwhile. Where is the fun when they just hand it over to you on a plate? Where's the sense of achievement, knowing that they're giving up just because of the flag you've raised? No, these people fought hard for what they had, and to be fair to them, they put up a good fight. Just not good enough.

"Oh for Christsake is this thing ever going to stop bloody bleeding?" I say to myself throwing another soaked towel down by my feet. I'm thinking that the man that sliced my shoulder was trying to get revenge for the man I'd just impaled. The look on his face when he saw what I'd done had shown he wasn't too impressed with my antics. But I'd forgotten about him, because he'd disappeared before I got to him. I just figured someone else had sliced him up nicely. It's just my luck to get the psycho that wants to avenge his friend's death before we kill them all. Like I said, if you're going to do it, at least do it properly! Sighing I take the latest towel from my shoulder, looking at it for a moment before it's thrown down to meet the rest. I'm going to run out of towels at this rate.

I'm still smiling about the raid when there's a brief knock on the door, before he enters.

"Come in why don't you!" He looks back to the door, a little frown on his face before it's taken over by an amused expression.

"I Believe I just did, Luv." Urgh, he thinks he's such a smartass. Have I ever mentioned how much I _actually_ hate that man? Everything about him just reeks smarminess. Is that even a word? Who knows, who bloody cares?

"What do you want, _Captain_?" Why the hell do I have to call him that? He doesn't have my respect like a captain should, and in a fair world he wouldn't even be the captain. Well… maybe he would, but I wouldn't be on his crew. I would be happily sailing around, Captain of my own ship, with my own crew to boss around. And yet here I am, stuck on this godforsaken crew with _him_ as a boss.

"I noticed you weren't out on deck for my speech, so I came to see where you were." Why does he have to move his hands all the time? Can't he speak without doing that? I wonder what he would do if someone chopped both his arms off. Would he be able to talk, or would he spend eternity trying to get the words out but failing. I smirk at the thought. "And I see you have a little problem here, Maria. Would you like me to help? Maria? What are you smirking at?" Whoops, wasn't really paying attention there. He usually gabbers on for so long I lose interest. Who bloody cares if they've run out of rum for the day? The whole crew needs to sober up for a day or two. Maybe they'll actually get work done before midnight.

"I'm fine Captain. You can go join your celebrations." Yes, Captain, piss off and leave me alone. I was perfectly happy before you began bothering me!

"So fine that you have about two dozen blood soaked towels at your feet?" I roll my eyes, wanting to say yes, but I get the feeling he isn't about to bugger off and leave me until he's spent a couple of minuets molesting my shoulder. Bastard.

"…Yes. Maybe I **want** to bleed this much. How would you know?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously finding my argument back amusing. Sighing, I agree to him helping to stop the bleeding.

"You know, Luv, it might be easier if you take the shirt _off_ instead of just pulling it down a little to try and get to the wound." I snorted. He thinks I'm going to strip off in front of him? He's got no bloody chance. "I promise I won't peek." Oh Jesus, I can feel the smirk on his face from behind my back. I really do hate that man.

"Fine." My voice holds a warning in it. If he **dares** to try anything, I'm going to make him a bloody eunuch. Then he can be like his little pal, Will. They can swap tips on how to make the most of never being able to their rocks off. I take my shirt off, wincing as it passes over my wound, and hold it to my breasts straight away. There are defiantly some draw backs of being a woman, and having men ogle you because of those lumps on your chest is one.

I hiss as I feel him press a damp towel to my wound. He's doused it in alcohol hasn't he! Who cares if it's meant to stop infection, it bloody stings! I wince every time he dabs it onto the cut. I swear he's getting way to much enjoyment out of this.

"Would you stop grinning already?" I hear him chuckle, but he doesn't reply. He's taken to applying pressure to my gash now, a little too hard it feels like. I wish I knew where the bloke that did this too me was; I'd go up to him and cut his throat out. The next thing I feel is him blowing a thin stream of cold air onto my shoulder. I manage to suppress the shudder that threatens to break out. I decide I won't bite his head off, just yet. After all, there could be many reasons why he's doing that, none of them could be connected to what he was doing down in the hold.

Well, that is until I feel his hand wander away from my wound and across my back. Still, I'm hesitating at yelling at him. I want to see what he's going to do, but I don't want to fall for it again. I can't twice in one day. That would be terrible, especially for me. Urgh, and just think what it would do to that bloody ego of his. I have a number of weak spots on my back, and his taking his time to gently pass his fingers over them. Goose bumps have risen all across my skin, far more visible then last time, and its temperature is already beginning to rise.

"Captain. Just what do you think you're doing?" I can't see him, but I know that his smirk is back. I really do hate that fucking smirk. It's the one that shows his gold and silver teeth, shining when the lighting is right.

"I'm looking after you, Maria. What else?" Oh that little… now I'm resisting the urge to turn around and slap him. But only because I need my hands to hold my shirt up and the slightest movement around may cause me to flash him. And he's never getting a glimpse of those two again.

"I don't need looking after, _thanks_. My shoulder's fine now. You can go." Do you think he makes his smirks and grins obvious for a reason? It's obvious in his speech, it's obvious in his movements and it's even bloody obvious in the freakin' air. My words clearly don't get through to him though, because the next thing I can feel is his lips connecting to the tender flesh around my slash.

"Are you sure about that, Maria?" That's it. I turn swiftly around, keeping one hand firmly on my shirt, covering my modesty and with the other one I slap him so hard his face snaps to the side.

"Jack Sparrow, you bloody pervert! What makes you think that that is EVER going to happen again? One time, when I was bloody drunk! You have no chance! I don't make the same mistakes twice!" Even as he's rubbing the side of his face he's smirking.

"Oooh I do love it when you're being feisty!" I need to resist the urge to scream. I really do hate this man. I'm looking around for my sword; wanting to impale this bloody man on the sharp end of it, shut that smarmy mouth up once and for all.

"Get out of my bloody cabin, and if you ever try anything on with me again, I'll chop your balls off and hang them up as the flag." He chuckles, which just serves to infuriate me even more. He's being called from the deck; he's clearly wanted back up there to lead the celebrations of drunken men. Looks like I'm getting my wish for once.

He stands up to leave, and I almost get to sigh relief. No such luck where this man is concerned. He walks towards the door, before turning back and placing a fiery kiss on my lips. And to my horror I return it. It only lasts around thirty seconds, but it was intense enough to have made me heated and breathless again. He smirks as he turns and leaves without another word, closing the door gently behind him.

I let out a frustrated scream, throwing a candle stick at the door. Have I ever mentioned how much I **hate** that man?

* * *

A/N Okay let me point a few things out about this story. I have absolutely no idea where I'm taking it, so it is pretty pointless. This chapter actually popped in my head while I was in an exam this afternoon. Yep, there I was, trying to think of the key features of the Race Relations Act and up pop Jack and Ana. It wasn't all that helpful, but nevermind. Incase you didn't understand what the heck is going on with the two of them at the moment, they've slept together once when Ana got drunk, and now Jack is after a second performance and is pretty much seducing a reluctant Ana. There may or may not be more chapters to be added, I can't promise anything because I honestly don't know where I'll take it next. The chapters will also vary in length. One day it'll be super long, another it may be super short. It just depends how much I can squeeze out of it before it becomes too drawn out.

Now that's all said, please review :)


End file.
